


Nice To Know We're Not Alone, Right?

by ofiutt



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, kinda? character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Gwen doesn't believe she's the hero the rest of the gang upholds her to be. Peni thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Peni Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Nice To Know We're Not Alone, Right?

Peter groaned, kneading the side of his head with two fingers as he watched the youngest amongst themselves invent a replacement for the gizmo Miles had destroyed. “Just use another hex key, kid.” Peni bestowed the old man with a glare through the aperture of her robot. “This one works just fine.”

“It’s too big,” Porker descried, “I don’t think you should even be using a wrench to adjust wires.” The comment evoked Noir to avert his gaze from the goober to the hog. "And how would _you_ know?" Porker clutched his hips with his trotters. "Doesn't matter. Everyone knows that Allen wrenches shouldn't be used for fabricating this kind of apparatus." The mechanic suddenly crossed her arms and Sp//dr retracted the utilized tools back into metal limbs in correspondence. “Will you guys cut me some slack? I’m not used to manufacturing petty gadgets!”

Gwen distantly heard the commotion from the opposite end of Peter’s - _Aunt May’s_ Peter, she hesitantly reminds herself- laboratory, reclining herself against the rim of the table where the picture frame of his widowed spouse had bored into her subconsciously, to the blonde’s indignance. Unable to uphold her self-control any longer she slapped the glazing onto the pavement and twisted her face away.

The sound of a croaky voice averted the Spiders’ attention towards the light emitting from the egress of the lab, where May stood upon the elevator to announce whatever life-dependent task they had yet to do. “I think the rookie’s here to warn you about something.” Well… maybe not.

Soon enough the group (with the exception of Gwen and Peni) left the shed to acclimate Miles’s arrival and the only noises currently filling the room were that of static electricity exuding Sp//dr’s appliances. “Could you give me a hand here?” Peni asked, loudly enough so the blonde could hear her across the room. “Some help they were.”

Gwen shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. She had done her best to avoid this upcoming conversation with anyone affected by the collider lately and was discernibly affronted that it might happen with _Peni_.

“I can’t.” The mechanic was now standing outside of the robot (presumably to take a closer look at the goober) and shot her a rather perplexed glance over the shoulder before turning back to the gadget. “Don’t be silly, just tell me what you know about computer hardware so I ca-”

Gwen sighed in the midst of Peni’s cajoling and interjected with a firmer tone. “I don’t know anything about that stuff.” The latter paused her maneuvers upon the subject at hand and bestowed Gwen with a discomfited expression. “What are you talking about? Every Spider has some expertise in physics and technology, regardless of their dimension. You even told me that Miles went to some fancy school where you met him in disguise.”

The blonde sighed, relieving the table of her weight before taking a step forward. “I dropped out of high school,” she disclosed, the obduration and slight distress audible in her voice. “After I told my dad I was Spider-Woman, he forced me to-” Gwen sighed, her eyes squeezed shut as her thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of her nose in perturbation. “I-I’m _stupid_.” She slowly averted her gaze up at Peni before instantly turning her head to the side. She didn't need pity.

“Anyway it seems like you’re almost done, just finish it up or if you want I could call up one of the boys to help you out.” The mechanic peered back towards the gadget and sighed as well. “No, you’re right. I’m almost done.”

She ducked under the appendage connecting Sp//dr and the goober before drifting towards Gwen using her (apparent) wheelies, halting when there was a few feet remaining between them. “Gwen, you’re not stupid!” Peni reassured her with a smile and a nearly condescending tone; it was a peculiarity the older girl often raised an eyebrow towards, as well as a trait that evoked her to skim her gaze between the other Spiders in hopes of them displaying a similar reaction.

“At least, I think you’re pretty smart given the circumstances,” Peni remarked, glancing at the floor solemnly before averting her behold back to Gwen. “You know between what’s right and wrong, and that’s what matters more.” The latter bestowed her with sort of a deadpan countenance before looking to the side, shrugging. “Just go back to work, kiddo.”

Gwen tried not to smirk when heeding Peni’s change of expression at the corner of her eye, her pretty face flushed as furrowed brows were slanted with indignance. “You’re only like, a few years _older_ than me!” Gwen snorted. “Whatever.”

Nearly half an hour had passed before a chipper, feminine proclamation jerked Gwen’s head up out of fatigue. “Done!” The mechanic glided across the room with her arms behind her back and a grin beaming across her face from cheek to cheek, halting in front of Gwen as she handed her the new gizmo attached to a lanyard with an abrupt sweep of her arm.

Gwen simpered in levity. “Wanna help me put it on?” Peni responded with an avid, frantic nod of her head before the blonde crouched down in front of her, lowering her head as Peni wrapped her neck with the ribbon of the lanyard. Gwen shifted her noddle in different angles out of mock posing. “How do I look?” The mechanic’s smile grew somehow bigger, countenance becoming flustered in congruity.

“You look great! Not that you don’t usually, but…” Her commendation trailed off with the trace of her fingers along a selected module of hair, gaze averted to the side of them with a sheepish smile Gwen found herself to grow beguiled with.

Before Peni could open her mouth to abate the silence of the room Gwen clutched the sides of her face gently by the palms and kissed her. The sudden maneuver elicited a “Mmph!” from the former but she emitted no attempts of detachment, instead closing her eyes as both girls angled their heads to the opposite sides of themselves intuitively. After a still moment of the peak from their restless morning, Gwen was the first to initiate a reluctant separation of their lips; returning the faint smile that Peni bestowed her with.

The noise of a sudden crash emanated from above ground and the blonde abruptly stood up to her full stance. Peni immediately drifted to the direction of her robot before more indistinct collisions of various objects reverberated through the shed. Both girls hastily exited the laboratory with taciturn yet not without one last grin shared between the two of them.


End file.
